Sibling Rivalry--Sesshomaru X Inuyasha
by Kittycatkyla
Summary: Sesshomaru X Inuyasha. Non-con. Yaoi. Hardcore. One-shot. Incest. Reader's discretion is advised. -There is more than one reason Inuyasha wishes to become a full-fledged demon.


Inuyasha walked through the elegant hallway, eyes flashing every which way. He still had trouble believing his current situation. He had never expected to be in such an elaborate palace, surrounded but other dog demon's like himself. In the back of his mind, he thought that maybe he was dreaming. Or maybe a demon had killed him when his back was turned and this was his heaven. He sighed that this was obviously his reality.

He had been on his own since he was young. After his mother died, he was left on his own. The people of the manor that Izayoi and Inuyasha lived in refused to take care of a half-demon child when they no longer had an obligation to. Because of that, he always looked out for only himself. He survived on his senses and skills. His animalistic instincts guided him on how to hunt and find shelter.

He was what most demons would consider young, being only one hundred-years-old and looking like a young teen.

A month ago, a female dog demon had stopped him in his tracks. She claimed to be Inu No taishi's—Inuyasha's father's—wife before he became affiliated with the human, Izayoi. Inuyasha had prickled at the mention of his mother. But he was more interested in the fact that someone that was married to his father would come to him. And so, he had skeptically asked if she planned to take him in on father's behalf.

The female replied with a simple, "yes". Inuyasha had been stunned by the answer—expecting a 'no' or a 'don't be absurd'—and while he was stunned, the female had reached for the half-breed's hand. Before he could rebuke, the female had taken flight, her mokomoko trailing behind her.

Inuyasha struggled at first then when they reached a height that Inuyasha could not survive the fall from, he stopped.

After a short period, they had come to her elaborate palace. Inuyasha's eyes had widened at how huge it was. Once they landed, she had called out to someone while Inuyasha's eyes flashed to every which point.

A young boy, older than Inuyasha in appearance and most-likely in age, had come out of one of the entrances. His silver hair was a bit longer than Inuyasha's and magenta stripes cascaded his cheeks while a purple crescent moon lied on his forehead. The boy was an identical match to his mother if not for their different genders.

Inuyasha had thought the boy didn't look all that intimidating, what with his fluffy, well-kept mokomoko and pretty, unmarred face. It was obvious he had never seen battle before or had to hunt for his food. A protected brat.

"This is Sesshomaru." The female had said. "You're older half-brother. Sesshomaru, this is your younger brother, Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru had stared at Inuyasha with narrowed eyes then he turned around and had headed back to the doorway he had come from. "A filthy half-breed. Is he staying?"

"Yes." The female replied, neither defending nor agreeing with her son.

Inuyasha had glared at the teen then snorted.

"Get along you two, okay?" the female had grabbed Inuyasha's shoulders when she said this then had released and turned around. She had then left.

Inuyasha sighed as he walked down the hall to his room that the female had assigned to him. He looked around the room—seeing the soft cushioned bed and the light draperies over the window—then sighed again. Inuyasha wasn't necessarily happy at this new arrangement. After all he's gone through, he had become accustom to hunting and keeping his ears perked when he slept. This new lifestyle was something he wasn't used to.

But he was feeling compelled to try. In the human world, he was looked at like a demon but he had never really experienced the demon world before. So he wished to try it out and see if he could possibly be accepted.

So far, he wasn't sure if this was a good environment or not. The female dog demon didn't give any sign that she hated Inuyasha's presence. She only ever smiled with narrowed, cold eyes, neither showing if she was pissed or happy.

Her son, Sesshomaru, on the other hand was very open about his hatred of Inuyasha and states repeatedly that being in the same room sickened him. Inuyasha didn't like that attitude and he had been determined to be in every room that Sesshomaru was in as much as possible. But he decided the verbal assault wasn't worth it. So when the female dog demon called him to eat, he made sure to dish his food and eat it before or after Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha sighed once again and lied down on his cushioned futon bed. The bedding was so soft and encasing. It was quite relaxing for his muscles. And it seemed to be the only thing that Inuyasha didn't mind getting used to.

"It's so soft." He said with a smile, rubbing his face into the pillow. "Even softer than the bed's at mother's manor."

Inuyasha smiled for a moment longer, then his face softened at the thought of his mother. Then tightened into a scowl as longing and loneliness clouded his heart. He bit his bottom lip and buried his face in the pillow to stop the tears that were threatening to come.

"Such idiot emotions." Inuyasha's eyes widened when he heard the deepened voice. "To be upset at the thought of your dead mother. Your human qualities are repulsive."

Inuyasha sat up and his eyes flashed with hate to his half-brother who stood in the doorway. His teeth clenched.

"What the hell is that?!" Inuyasha yelled. "If your mother died, you would cry for her too!"

"Not likely." Sesshomaru's expression was unreadable other then the disgust in his golden eyes that were so similar to Inuyasha's. "And if I were to die, she would not cry for me either. Because we are true demons."

"True demons have to have emotions!"

"But only the foolish show it."

Inuyasha's hands bunched into fists. "I was alone in my room! I wasn't showing it to anyone! You're the one who was spying on me!"

Sesshomaru let out a monosyllabic chuckled. "Don't flatter yourself. I wouldn't spy on a half-breed. Your senses are pathetic."

Inuyasha's fists started to tremble. "What's with that? Half-breed this, half-breed that! I'm just as good as you!"

"Disillusions like that will get you killed."

Inuyasha was to his limit. Teeth clenched and fists tightened, he leaped off his bed. He rushed Sesshomaru while extending his claws. With a growl, he swiped his claws at his older brother…

And met empty air. His eyes went wide to find no one there. But before he could completely react, a hand came over his mouth and yanked him back.

"Like I said, your disillusions will get you killed." Sesshomaru said as he pulled his brother into the room with one hand and shut the sliding paper door with the other.

"Mm! Mm!" Inuyasha grabbed at Sesshomaru's hand with one hand while the other worked on helping his stand.

Sesshomaru assisted him. Grabbing Inuyasha by his fire rat suikan, he yanked him to his feet then tossed his on the bed, his hand falling releasing.

Inuyasha opened his mouth to yell vulgarities at Sesshomaru but before anything could come out, the elder demon placed his mouth over Inuyasha's.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide. _**'Eh?'**_

Sesshomaru separated from Inuyasha and grabbed the boy's suikan, folding his fingers under the hem.

"Wait, what are you—" Sesshomaru spread his suikan and kosode open, causing the boy to exclaim in surprise. "St-stop, stop!"

Inuyasha pushed against Sesshomaru's shoulders only to have his wrists grabbed with one hand and pinned about his head. Inuyasha pulled against his grip, expecting the hand to vanish as his inhuman strength worked. But the hand stayed, not even struggling to keep a grip.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide. _**'He-he's stronger than me!'**_

"Stop it—mm, mmph!" Sesshomaru planted warm lips over the half-demon's.

With his mouth still on Inuyasha's, Sesshomaru's other hand glided down Inuyasha's exposed torso. He rubbed against one of his nipples—causing the boy to shudder—and deftly gripped the obi around the half-demon's waist. He pulled it undone then worked on taking off his hakama's.

"Nmph!" Inuyasha protested as Sesshomaru's hand caressed his hip while he pushed the hakama's down.

Inuyasha turned his head away, breaking the kiss as he gasped for breath.

The hakama's came completely off, Inuyasha's feet digging into the blanket.

"Stop it! Let me go!" Inuyasha thrashed.

Sesshomaru chuckled, then leaned down and planted his mouth over Inuyasha's pale pink nipple.

"Ah!" one of Inuyasha's eyes closed in surprise to the pleasure that sparked from the contact.

Sesshomaru's tongue played with the nipple, drawing circles around it then crushing it underneath his hot muscle. Inuyasha tilted his head back to the pleasure, biting back his moans as his cock thickened against Sesshomaru's belly.

Sesshomaru separated from the sensitive nub and chuckled. "Do you understand our difference? You're unable to do anything but be fondled by me and I'm barely holding you down."

Inuyasha didn't answer and he turned his head away. _**'Da-dammit!'**_

Sesshomaru chuckled. "A half-breed like you should know his place. And that is on your knees."

Sesshomaru gripped Inuyasha's cock.

"AH!" Inuyasha screamed in surprise then clenched his teeth to hold back his moan as Sesshomaru started to stroke. "Okay, you made your point now get off!"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "But you're twitching down here. You want it, don't you?"

"NO!"

"You should be thankful that a full demon is taking the time to fornicate with you, half-breed."

"I don't want it!" Inuyasha thrashed his head, trying to turn his hips away but because Sesshomaru was in between them he was unable to.

Sesshomaru chuckled once. "Ingrate."

Sesshomaru's hand moved faster.

"Ah, hm, mnk!" Inuyasha bit his bottom lip to keep his moans muffled as he tried not to spread his legs more.

Inuyasha shifted and he fidgeted as the pleasure built.

"I'm…stop. Stop it."

Sesshomaru chuckled at how meek his little brother's words were as the pure demon's hand moved expertly up and down Inuyasha's length.

"Ah, no. Stop, stop, I-I—ukh huk-uh AHH!"

Inuyasha tilted his head back and screamed as whiteness came from the tip of his cock, splattering against his chest and stomach. His body jolted and spasmed as a smaller, not as powerful, spray of semen drizzled onto his navel.

Inuyasha lied in an afterglow as he panted.

Sesshomaru stared down at the half-demon then shifted his gray kimono. He pulled out his large cock—at least twice the size of Inuyasha's—and spread Inuyasha's legs. Still holding down Inuyasha's wrists, he hooked one leg over his elbow and pulled it out so Inuyasha's legs were spread more.

"Eh…?" Inuyasha voiced. Then his eyes went wide as something large pushed into his entrance. "AH, AAH! NO, stop! Hur-hurts!"

He attempted to pull his arms out of his brother's hand as Sesshomaru stuffed his member into the boy's depth, stretching him wide till he came to a stop as his navel pressed against the half-breed's ass.

"Uh…uk…" Inuyasha's face was nothing but pain. He panted to try and catch the breath that he had been holding in.

Sesshomaru chuckled at the expression. Then he thrust.

"Ah, no, wait! Ah! AN!"

Sesshomaru ignored the plea and moved. Inuysha's body jolted with every forward thrust.

"Yah, ah nah! It hurts. Sesshomaru…Sessho…mar…"

Sesshomaru grinned as he thrust, his movements quickening as his pleasure built. All the while, Sesshomaru couldn't help but think that Inuyasha's crying face was cute and his voice even cuter.

"You should learn to anticipate your opponent before you charge into battle." Sesshomaru said, leaning down to whisper in his brother's dog ear. "You were foolish to challenge me, yet you did it anyway. You idiotism knows no bound."

"Shu-shut up."

Sesshomaru chuckled as he threw his hips forward hard, slamming against Inuyasha's ass.

"AHH! AAH!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You have quite a cute voice."

"Shu…shut up…" Inuyasha's voice broke in pain.

Sesshomaru chuckled as his hips slammed against Inuyasha more powerfully, his climax approaching.

Inuyasha's voice raised an octave at the harder assaults then he groaned/yowled as Sesshomaru pushed in hard and deep, filling his insides with his seeds.

Sesshomaru sat in his afterglow for a moment, refusing to let the half-demon see him in a daze so he continued to grin. Then he pulled out.

He chuckled as he concealed himself back in his kimono, smiling.

Once the bigger demon was off him, Inuyasha got up immediately and grabbed for his hakama's and obi. He wiped the tears from his eyes then pulled his clothes on. He stood, wobbling on his feet for a moment then headed to the door.

"You're going to regret doing that, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said, leaning against the doorway while panting hard. He looked over his shoulder at his brother with complete hate in his tear encased eyes. "I'm going to become a full demon. And when that day comes, your head is mine."

And with that, Inuyasha left.

Sesshomaru sat alone in the room and rested his chin on his hand that was propped against his knee. "Honestly," Sesshomaru said in irritation. Then he grinned. "Foolish half-demon."

* * *

**Done. Okay, this one wasn't really my favorite. But, you know, lots of people like this pairing and I wanted to do one where Sesshomaru had both his arms so I wrote this.**

**My friend joking stated that if I wrote an Sessho/Inu story she would whisper into my ear, "Incest, incest." For hours on end. But luckily, she hasn't read this one yet. Ho ho ho.**

**Alright, I'll see you next time.**

**Kittycatkyla**


End file.
